portal_futurefandomcom-20200214-history
Earth/History
By the 23rd Century Earth is a planet of over population, countries are still in conflict with each other, fighting over fewer and fewer resources. The skies are heavy with pollution but yet it is a time of great technology and scientific advancement. Twenty-Third Century The 23rd century was a time of great change on Earth. It was an era of great technological advancements and scientific achievements. in 2206 Portal technology is invented. This changes everything on Earth. Just by stepping through a portal you are instantly transport to any place on Earth. Transportation vehicles are no longer necessary. Streets, highway's and turnpikes are no longer necessary. Large cities are no longer needed as people could live anywhere they wanted and not necessarily near where they worked, shopped or played. Portal technology was only the beginning. Portals were located every where, in the larger cities on every street corner. They could portal to a different country for a meeting and another one for dinner. * Humans had Web's implanted in their heads at age 7 so they could access the Earth data Net with a thought. * The amazing city of Eden was built in Earth Africa. * A United Government was formed and a common language was ratified. The end of the glorious diversity of Earth with it's varied and distinctive cultures. But also the end of wars, poverty and hunger. * Hover technology was discovered. * Food dispensers that reconstituted meals from cartridges. * Vat grown proteins were introduced, ending world hunger. * Solar energy was available replacing pollution causing and hazardous energy sources. The portals helped some but the world was still heavily polluted and over crowded. Streets and highways were torn up and replaced with greenways. Genetically modified species were created to reclaim the deserts and repopulate the rain forests. Under a united government there were five of the United Earth Regional Parliament complexes, on five continents. London, New Tokyo, Lagos, Sydney, New York. ''“The United Earth Regional Parliament complexes included a lot of power and water conservation features, and the grid networks of their cities were upgraded to use a new, more efficient design as well. It had a power reservoir system to average out demand. That stored excess power in buffers to …”''Edwards, Janet. Scavenger Alliance (Scavenger Exodus Book 1) (pp. 177-178). Wallam-Crane Press. Kindle Edition. Twenty-Fourth Century Interstellar portals were invented. The 5 sec drop portals were used to send probes out in the universe searching for new planets for humanity. And they were found. Once the first planet was found and assessed then more planets were discovered and assessed for colonization. Soon people started clamoring to go to the stars and to leave Earth behind them. Exodus Century begins As People leave for new frontiers Earth begins to decline, first it is slow but like a runaway snowball the depopulation of earth picks up momentum. Some of the people are looking for new frontiers to conquer and for adventure, but others leave because as the cities depopulate and businesses close they have no other safe choices. Strict laws are enacted that makes it nearly impossible for people to walk away from mortgages and other debts. If they try and move somewhere safer then they are literally branded as a criminal, but with the collapse of the Earth economy few can afford to stay. For these people their only hope is to be able to go off world. By the end of Exodus Century the Earth Government has collapsed too and the Wallam-Crane company has moved to Adonis. Twenty-Fifth Century By the early 25th Century there were less then 100 million people left on Earth. Blaze to Tad: ''…”Everyone in the alliance hated off-worlders because they lived luxurious lives, while we struggled to survive on an Earth ruined by the effort of founding their bright, unpolluted worlds. The invention of interstellar portals a century ago meant that almost all the respectable citizens had now left Earth to start new lives on one of five hundred colony worlds scattered across three sectors of space. We had been left behind though, forever excluded from both the colony worlds and the remaining civilian settlements on Earth, because we or our parents were on record as being rebels or criminals…”''Edwards, Janet. Scavenger Blood (Scavenger Exodus Book 2) . Wallam-Crane Press. Kindle Edition. As Earth becomes a desolate world the colonies are collapsing too. They depended on Earth to keep providing the necessary basics for them, but with Earth's collapse there wasn't enough people left to continue producing those goods. Hospital Earth is becoming the dominate force on the planet as the Handicapped babies that are portalled in to save their lives must be carried for. Twenty-Sixth Century Twenty-seventh Century Twenty-Eighth Century Earth has no government, instead Hospital Earth’s Board is the governing force. They are all Norms, appointed by the Sectors. The people on Earth have no say, votes or representation in their laws and governing body. References Category:Sectors and Planets